


Miraculous Ladybug One Shots

by iamcatchild



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamcatchild/pseuds/iamcatchild
Summary: One shots of varying length for the love square of Miraculous Ladybug and other ships that may not be canon.These are also posted on my Wattpad with the same username as here, Imacatchild.





	1. The Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds out Marinette made his scarf, not his father.

Marinette was walking towards the bakery when she heard Adrien calling her name. "Marinette, wait up!"

"A-A-Adrien! Hi?" Marinette stuttered, turning around to face her crush. Suddenly, said crush wrapped his arms around her. Marinette flushed a bright red. 

"Thank you. For the scarf."

"It's fine... but how did you find out?"

"You stitched your name into it, like the hat for Father's contest. But why not tell me you made it? I thought my father finally gave me a better gift." Adrien started looking sadder the more he spoke. 

"I... you seemed so happy that it was from your father and I didn't want to ruin that." Adrien hugged her again. 

"You are an amazing person. I'm glad we're such good friends."

In the bushes, Alya facepalmed.

"Dude." Nino groaned. 

"When will Adrienette happen?" Alya wondered. 

Meanwhile, Adrien had laughed. "I'm kidding Marinette. You're more than a friend."

Alya looked up from where she had smashed her face into the dirt. 

"Then what am I?" Marinette smiled in a way that told Adrien she was messing with him.

"Would you possibly be my girlfriend?" Adrien grinned at Marinette. 

"Would you possibly ask?" Marinette sassed, the stuttering she usually had when she was around Adrien disappeared. Maybe because Adrien had asked her to be his girlfriend. 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, would you please be my girlfriend?" Adrien asked, rubbing the back of his neck, not used to being put on the spot like this. "What that good enough?"

"I suppose it was. And yes, I will be your girlfriend."

"Does that mean, as your boyfriend, I get bakery privileges?" 

Marinette laughed. "How did I know you would ask that?"

"But do I get bakery privileges?"

"I guess so."

"And what do you think of the name Hugo?" Marinette nearly choked on air. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing at all."

"That's good. Should we go?" Adrien held his hand out to Marinette and she took it. They walked towards the bakery together. "One more thing."

"Yeah, Adrien?" Marinette turned to Adrien. Her eyes widened when Adrien leaned down slightly and kissed her. When he pulled away they were both blushing. 

Alya and Nino started quietly cheering after Marinette and Adrien walked inside the bakery. 

"Ship it!" Alya shouted. 

"Not just friends!" Nino starting dancing, quite awkwardly because they were still crouched behind a bush. The two of the high fived. 

"Our children have grown up." Alya pretended to wipe her tears and Nino facepalmed at her. They both started laughing.


	2. Mistletoe Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain black cat turns up on Marinette's balcony after a plan involving too much mistletoe doesn’t quite work out correctly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of 2, so the second part will be published at a later time.

Prompt: Mistletoe   
"Marinette!" Chat Noir whined from the balcony.

"What is it, Kitty?" Marinette asked, poking her head out the trapdoor only to see the cat themed superhero tangled in a string of mistletoe, with one hanging in between his eyes. 

"Help me." Was all Chat said before Marinette exploded into laughter. 

"How did you manage to end up like that?" She giggled. 

"It is a long story that you would not want to hear. It involves many things, including cheese and a model. And a plan gone wrong, as you can see."

"Let me grab something to get you out. And don't eat any of it, mistletoe is poisonous."

"Okay, Princess."

Half an hour later, Chat was free from his self inflicted trap and both teens were sitting in Marinette's room drinking hot chocolate. 

"What were you going to do with the mistletoe anyway?" Marinette questioned. 

Chat looked up from his mug. "I was going to use it to get someone to kiss me, but that didn't really happen because I haven't seen said girl since yesterday on patrol."

"Ladybug? You wanted to kiss Ladybug?" Marinette sighed. She had already kissed Chat Noir once before when Dark Cupid had made him hate everyone and Ladybug had to fix him. Unfortunately, that had meant she had to kiss him, but, I mean, she didn't hate it completely. The was a small part of her that enjoyed it. But that small part of her was much bigger than she wanted to admit. 

"Yeah, but now my plans have changed and I want to kiss another girl."

"Another superhero you don't see much?" Marinette taunted. 

"No, she is actually pretty close." Chat smirked. He grabbed q piece of the destroyed mistletoe and held it above Marinette's head. 

"Oh no you don't!" Marinette laughed, ducking to the side to avoid Chat who was making kissy faces at her. 

When Chat got closer to Marinette, she sneezed because the mistletoe irritated her nose. She smashed here forehead into Chat's. 

"Ow!" Marinette said as she fell backwards. 

Chat hissed as he over balanced and landed on the ground with a thump. 

"Maybe I'm allergic to mistletoe?"

"That would have been nice to know five minutes ago."

"Aw poor kitty is hurt? Does he need a bandage? Let me go grab some icepacks." Marinette jumped up and disappeared down the ladder. She came back a few minutes later with two little bags full of ice. Marinette tossed one to Chat Noir, who put it on his forehead. 

"Thanks. Even if you were the one to cause the injury in the first place."

"Stop being a grouch. It's just a little bump on the head. Surely you've had worse fighting akumas?"

"I suppose, but that doesn't make it better." Chat huffed indignantly. 

"Silly Chaton."


	3. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s New Year’s Eve in Paris and a model and a spotted hero are both out when the clock strikes midnight.

Ladybug was out on patrol on New Year's Eve. She was currently standing outside the Louvre staring up at the sky. Chat Noir couldn’t make it tonight, telling the spotted superhero there was a family thing that came up. In reality, his father had told him to stay in his room to avoid any 'irresponsible behaviours' that may ruin the company image. 

By 11 o'clock Adrien was sick of being stuck inside. Alya and Nino were going to see the countdown at the Eiffel Tower, Marinette was going to watch movies with her parents at home and Ladybug would be patrolling right about now. But what was he doing? He was locked in his room.

"You know you could just transform and go out a window. No one would be any the wiser to what you’re doing," Plagg suggested, floating up to Adrien with a piece of Camembert in his tiny paws. "and you’ll probably see Ladybug..."

Adrien was thinking about it but after Plagg said those simple five words he was set on going. "Plagg, claws out!"

Exactly sixteen seconds later Chat Noir stood where Adrien was before jumping out the window, extending his staff and flying over the city. He had the same feeling of freedom every time he did this and Chat Noir loved it. When he had the mask on he was the superhero of Paris, the unlucky black cat, not just Adrien Agreste the model. 

Suddenly a flash of red came flying towards him and smashed into him before both people fell towards the ground. Luckily, a yo-yo Chat knew well stopped their fall by wrapping around them both and catching on a light post. 

"This seems very familiar doesn't it, M'Lady?" Chat asked the blushing bug as they dangled, swinging slightly from side to side. 

" It does for some reason." Ladybug laughed before putting them down on the ground. Both heroes stood on the ground with awkward silence creating an abyss between them. 

"I just wanted to wish you a Happy New Year." Chat admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Well Happy New Year to you as well, and thank you for being such a great partner for the last year." Ladybug smiled as she stepped forward and wrapped Chat in a hug. He was shocked for a second before he hugged Ladybug back. It felt strange to him, after his father being so detached and his mother...

"I better go now. See you next year, Bugaboo." He winked before flying off into the night. 

Chat Noir dropped into an alleyway and detransformed. Plagg swirled our of his ring. "Kid, this isn’t your room. What are you doing?"

"Shh." Adrien pulled the side of his overshirt a away so the Kwami could hide just as Ladybug flipped over the roof above him. She noticed him and dropped into the alleyway in front of him. 

"What are you doing out here this late at night?" She asked, "And this late at night too. It’s dangerous."

"You’re out here though, so I’m safe with the famed superhero of Paris."

"Ah yes, but I have a magic yo-yo. You do not." Ladybug giggled and Adrien couldn’t help but laugh at the statement.

"So," Adrien teased, "if I had a magic yo-yo I could be a superhero?"

"I don’t see any reason you couldn’t be." 

Suddenly, the conversation that was surprisingly not awkward was interrupted by many people shouting. They weren’t just shouting anything, though, they were counting down until the New Year. It was then Adrien and Ladybug realised how long they had been out here. It didn’t seem like an hour ago that Adrien snuck out of his room to see his partner.

Ladybug suddenly blushed, all the awkwardness missing from their previous conversation was now gone. "Um... I better go..." She stammered as the countdown grew closer and closer to zero. 

Adrien realised what she meant. "It’s fine if you want to stay... really..."

"I wouldn’t want to..."

"No... no... I really don’t mind..." Adrien stuttered. 

"Uh... okay then." Ladybug put her yo-yo away. 

"One!" The people in the distance shouted. Tentatively, Ladybug stepped forward and quickly kissed Adrien before she took off into the starry night sky.

"I just got kissed by Ladybug." Adrien said, dazed. He lifted a hand and touched his lips. "Ladybug just kissed me!"

"Yeah, I know. You should probably go home before someone realises something is amiss." Plagg said. Even if he didn’t show it he was happy something went right for his holder. 

Meanwhile, on her balcony Marinette was pacing. "Tikki I just kissed Adrien Agreste, the boy I’ve had a crush on for so long it’s ridiculous! And I just kissed him! What was I thinking?"

"I’m sure it will be fine, Marinette. Don’t overthink this. I’m sure he’s having the same reactions!"

"Okay, but I kissed Adrien Agreste!" Marinette squealed, jumping up and down.


	4. Immortal AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Immortal AU where our favourite heroes find out a little bit more about each other.

It’s hard seeing the world pass you and the people around you age while you stay the same. Adrien was still not used to it. After nearly a thousand years of being immortal, he still wished he could grow old with the people he loved, rather than see them all die.

He couldn’t even go and live with other immortals, either, after all, most of them had been hunted down and killed during the Salem Witch Trials. There weren’t many others like him left. It felt like he was alone in the world…

‘I think it’s time for Chat Noir to make another appearance,’ Adrien thought, running his hand through his hair, which he had grown out recently. After he left school in Paris at eighteen, he had moved across the country, avoiding any cities possible, determined to lose the image he had gotten from his name.

He had learned to hide, something that became more and more important the more years that passed, the more unlikely his age became. By the time he was five hundred, Adrien Agreste had completely disappeared off the map, faking his own death to get away a long time ago, at the age mortals died.

He didn’t tell anyone, which left Marinette heart broken. She didn’t know he was immortal like her, so she thought he was actually gone, and that she would have to live her life without him, forever. She too had faked her own death, as did her parents, and had been watching Paris from afar ever since, still keeping the Ladybug Miraculous on hand.

‘Just in case,’ she had told herself, even though the world had moved on and she was still just the same Marinette she had always been. There was no need for superheroes now.

As she wandered down the street towards the hairdresser, Marinette noticed a flash of black fly overhead, but dismissed it, thinking there was no way there was any version of Chat Noir was still around, and there was even less chance that it was still the same Chat Noir she had been partners with.

Was there?

‘I should transform and check, it may not be my job anymore but I still have the Ladybug Miraculous,’ Marinette thought, looking around her before disappearing into a side alley, filled with broken tech pieces and wires overflowing from the huge mechanical bins that were in charge of destroying the waste. Everything was run by technology now.

“Tikki, spots on!”

Moments later, the black flash passed back overhead, drawn to the bright pink flash. It was the flash of Ladybug transforming, which meant there was still a Ladybug. Chat couldn’t believe his eyes, rubbing them with his fists until they blurred, making sure he wasn’t seeing things or going crazy. But he wasn’t. That was Ladybug.

As he landed a few streets away from the flash, Chat considered detransforming, but if it was his Ladybug, she would probably freak out after recognising Adrien. But, there was also a chance she would panic if she saw the Chat Noir that was supposed to be dead leaping across buildings towards her.

Rolling his shoulders, Chat decided to stay in his suit, his mask hiding his secrets. He felt safer behind it, especially since he was taking such a risk showing himself to Ladybug, especially since he had transformed for the first time in almost one hundred years. It was more than a huge risk.

“Chat,” Ladybug’s voice asked unsurely, and Chat looked up to see the spotted heroine standing on the roof above him, looking down at him in shock.

“M’Lady,” Chat breathed, stared up at the girl who he had fallen in love with nearly a thousand years ago, hardly believing it was actually her.

“Chat!” Ladybug dropped from the roof onto the ground in front of him, wrapping her arms around his chest and hugging him tightly. Chat hesitantly returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Ladybug’s shoulders.

“I can’t believe it’s the same you as when we first met,” Chat spoke gently, afraid this was a dream and he would wake up in the world where Ladybug and Marinette both died.

“Neither can I, Chaton.”

Then everything fell into place, “Ladybug, you’re immortal? But your funeral…”

“I had to fake my own death. I travelled over to China for a few hundred years until I was forgotten before I came back. I couldn’t risk it. You should know that,” Ladybug looked up at Chat, and Chat knew she was right. He had written a note to the city of Paris after Ladybug’s fake funeral, saying he was leaving Paris due to grief, before faking his death as Adrien. Everything had worked, and no one had questioned him.

“I guess you’re right.”

“I think we should reveal our identities,” Ladybug said, stepping away from Chat suddenly.

Chat was shocked. Ladybug had always been the one to want their identities hidden, but now she was suggesting they reveal them?

“Please, Chat. It’s been nearly a thousand years, we may as well find out.”

“Okay. Claws in,” Chat whispered, closing his eyes against the bright green glow that took his suit and mask away and left Adrien standing in the alley in front of a shocked Ladybug.

“I can’t believe it! You’re Adrien Agreste,” Ladybug seemed so shocked by the revelation of his identity, she wasn’t even screaming, which was quite remarkable, considering how much of a crush she had on him when she thought he was alive.

“Yeah, is that a problem, is something wrong,” Adrien started to feel insecure. Was there something wrong with him being Adrien?

“No, no, nothing like that,” Ladybug started to laugh, “I’ll show you, Tikki, spots off!”

Adrien was shocked. He didn’t expect Marinette to be standing in front of him. Was sheimmortal too? Adrien smiled, “I can’t believe we hid our identities from each other for so long, when we had such huge secrets.”

“I guess you’re stuck we me now, huh?”

“That really isn’t such a bad thing, M’Lady.”

“I really thought after all these years you would have forgotten that name,” Marinette laughed.

“I would never forget that, Princess, and no matter how many years we've been apart, I would never forget you, either.”


	5. Changed Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Agreste goes to visit his son after being overseas for ten years only to discover he already moved on with his life and now has three children with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, now Marinette Agreste.
> 
> While he is determined to break up their family, Hugo, Emma and Louis are determined to make sure he doesn't.

Gabriel stared at the screen in front of him, his mouth pulled back into a scowl of disgust. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. After being overseas for only ten years, he returned to find out his son had married someone, and that someone wasn’t even Chloe Bourgeois?

He decided he would just have to take a visit to see them. With a little bit of research, he found that Adrien and his wife, Marinette, had three children, and lived only a few streets away from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, the place Marinette used to live, not too far from the current Agreste Mansion, where Gabriel stood.

“Nathalie, prepare a car for me,” Gabriel called, only to be met with silence. Then he remembered. He had fired Nathalie while overseas and left her there after she refused to tell a small child off for nearly spilling ice cream on is clothes. The Gorilla had refused to leave without Nathalie, leaving Gabriel without an assistant or a chauffeur for the rest of the trip, which was luckily only a few months before he hired a temporary replacement until his return to Paris.

Then fired them, too.

Gabriel huffed, walking out of the Atrium and out the front door, heading to where his car was usually waiting for him. But the car wasn’t there, because Gabriel had fired his chauffeur.

Huffing more, Gabriel walked back into his house, heading towards where he thought the garage was, only to end up in his lair, brooding, “Where is the car?!”

It was dark in the lair, then the window opened and the butterflies took flight, causing Gabriel to get an idea, albeit a terrible one, “I’ll just akumatise someone and they can take me to Adrien’s home,” he muttered to himself, looking around for the familiar Miraculous Box. It was gone from the place he had left it on the table, a note where it should have been.

When Gabriel picked up the note, it was written in tiny, scrawled handwriting, as if someone who couldn’t quite hold a pen had written it. It said, ‘You left me here alone. I’m leaving, and I have the Miraculous Book, the Peacock Miraculous and the Moth Miraculous. Nooroo.’

Gabriel blinked. A Kwami had left, the Kwami he had been ordering around for years. He had only been gone ten years! How dare everyone leave him like this?

After nearly an hour, Gabriel had both found the garage, the correct car, and the car keys needed to start the car. He had also realised he couldn’t get out of the garage, as there was no way to open the door that he saw, so spent another half hour trying to find a way to open the door before he noticed the motion sensor that opened the door when it sensed the car.

Driving out into the empty street, Gabriel tried to remember the way to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. Giving up, he opened the GPS in the car screen, putting in the address of where his son apparently lived, allowing the car to give him directions.

Five minutes later, he was outside a medium sized house with a colourful garden. Most of the windows havecurtains in them, some different colours, others white, others not having curtains at all. Gabriel instantly detested it, there was too much colour.

Parking the car across the street, Gabriel stepped out, locking the car behind him and walking hastily across the street. The path leading to the front door of the house was lined with red roses. Gabriel sneered down at them as he walked past. He knocked on the door.

“Who are you,” a small voice asked, and Gabriel looked down to see a small child with blonde hair tied into pigtails and blue eyes.

“Emma, who are you talking to,” Adrien’s voice came from inside the house. It was different from when he had last heard it, but it was still his son’s voice.

“I don’t know, he just knocked on the door. He looks old,” Emma replied, turning around and walking back into the house. Adrien rounded the corner, picking up the girl, who didn’t look older than six years old.

Adrien looked at the person in the door, recognising Gabriel instantly. His face changed, his mood becoming dark and stormy, “Emma, why don’t you go and find Mama?”

“Okay, Papa,” Emma climbed out of Adrien’s arms, running off to another room.

Adrien turned to Gabriel, “What are you doing here? I thought you would just stay overseas forever.”

“I came back about a week ago, I thought I should come and pay a visit to my son, but it seems he got married and had kids without telling me,” Gabriel kept his tone cold, even though he was annoyed. No one seemed to understand that ten years wasn’t a long time!

“After ten years? I’m nearly thirty, and you didn’t even tell me you were leaving, I just woke up one morning with a note from Nathalie telling me you were gone. I’ve been fine since.”

“You were nineteen when I left, so you should have been kicked out before that anyway! I was being generous letting you stay,” Gabriel pointed at Adrien angrily, “and I do not approve of your wife. You should have married Miss Bourgeois!”

“No. I made my own choices after you left, and now I’m married and have kids and you can’t do anything about it, so stay out of my life, just like you ignored me before this.” Adrien was seething, his fists clenched by his side, trying not to let his father win, trying not to react.

“Do I even get to meet my grandchildren,” Gabriel asked, trying to step into the hallway. Adrien threw his arm out and blocked his father from getting any further.

“No, you don’t get to meet them.”

“Adrien,” Marinette appeared from a door at the side of the hallway. When she saw Gabriel her eyes narrowed, “What are you doing here, Gabriel?”

“I heard that I had grandchildren, so I came to visit them.”

“He’s our grandfather?” a small blur flew down the hallway, revealing a little boy with blue hair and green eyes.

“Yes. Now, should you go and play with Emma and Hugo,” Marinette gently turned the boy around and guiding him back down the hallway.

“Now, before we were interrupted. I don’t think you two should be married, or have children. Unfortunately, it is too late to erase the children from history, but I can send you both the divorce papers that you will need.”

“You’re going to try and break my family up?” The final child said, hanging from the floor above them by his feet, the two faces of Louis and Emma next to him, peering down through the bars.

“Well, it was not supposed to be arranged like this. Don’t worry, everything will be fine,” Gabriel smiled, trying to hide his annoyance at these children that were ruining his plans.

“No!” Emma and Louis barrelled down the stairs, running straight at Gabriel, leaping at him and tackling him to the ground. Screaming began to fill the room, and not just Emma and Louis’. Gabriel was freaking out, majorly. He had no idea how to deal with this.

“Please don’t make Mama and Papa hate each other,” Louis wailed, his face getting red.

Adrien and Marinette scooped up their children, leaving Gabriel lying on the floor in sheer terror. It had been a long time since he had dealt with anyone younger than a teenager, and even then, it was Adrien, and Emilie had mostly looked after him if he was misbehaving.

Gabriel groaned from the floor, and Emma and Louis both thought it meant he would make their parents hate each other, so they escaped Marinette and Adrien’s grasps and launched themselves at Gabriel, followed by Hugo, who let out an almighty war cry as he threw himself as Gabriel.

“Fine, fine! I won’t do anything, just get off me,” Gabriel pleaded with Adrien and Marinette, who were standing in front of him, smirking as Gabriel became increasingly more terrified at the screaming children.

“Emma, Louis, Hugo, come over here for me, I have cookies in the kitchen,” Marinette coaxed her children away from Gabriel with the promise of her cookies. All three of them cheered, leaping off Gabriel and running straight for the kitchen.

“I trust that you will be able to see yourself out,” Adrien looked down on his father.

“I won’t be in touch, unless you contact me. Goodbye, Adrien. Say goodbye to Marinette, and your… delightful children for me,” Gabriel pushed himself up off the ground and walked out, the door shutting behind him.

Walking quickly across the street, Gabriel leaned his head back against the headrest of the car breathing heavily, trying to recover from his run-in with the grandchildren he had just met “Why did I think that would ever be a good idea?”

With that, he started the car and drove away, setting himself a reminder to avoid children for the rest of his life.


End file.
